A Vampire's Love Story
by CareBearlover66
Summary: My own version of The Vampire Diaries! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know what was wrong but I knew that something wasn't right. I thought about getting up and checking

the house but I just sat up in my bed. "Hello?" I yelled. Aunt Jenna wasn't home and Jeremy was out with

friends, so I knew no one would answer. But then I heard a sound downstairs in the kitchen. Now I really had

to go see, so I got out of bed, grabbed my flashlight and went down the stairs. I heard a noise in the family

room, so I slowly made my way to it, to find matt trying to climb in the window. "Matt!" I said, "What are you

doing?" Matt fell and said, "Ow. I was coming to see you," he laughed "My mom grounded me so I climbed out

my window and ran over here." Matt Donovan was a blond haired, blue eyed, friendly boy. We've been best

friends since we were little. And our families knew each other well, so we were together a lot. He only lived a

street away. I laughed "Good job!" Matt got up, grabbed me and spun me around. When he put me down we

were both laughing and grinning. I yawned and Matt picked me up and brought me to my bedroom, he layed me

down on my bed and put the sheets over me. He grabbed a blanket out of my closet and slept on the floor.

When I woke up, matt was asleep on the floor, so I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast,

and when I turned to grab the eggs out of the fridge, Matt was standing in front of me, with the same clothes

he had on yesterday and messy hair. I jumped, "Matt! You scared me!" I said. He smiled sleepily "Sorry," he

said "I heard you come downstairs so I got up and followed you." I looked at him with confusing, "But when I

saw you, you were fast asleep, almost snoring." I said. He shrugged it off and grabbed the eggs out off the

fridge then put them on the counter and sat at the kitchen table. I made us eggs and brought them to the

table. We ate in silence and matt brought the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned them. I sat and was thinking to

myself when I realised matt was standing in front of me and saying something. "Sorry, I didn't hear you, can

you say that again?" I said. "Elena! We have school, go get ready and we can go back to my house!" he said. I

got up and ran up the stairs and into my room, closing the door behind me and picked out some clothes to wear

then put them on. When I ran back downstairs, Matt was waiting at the door for me. I grabbed my keys and

said "Come on, lets go." We went out the door and into my car to go to Matt's house. When I drove up the

driveway looking at the big house I thought" I don't remember it being this big" but it hadn't changed. Matt ran

in the house and five minutes later came out dressed with new clothes, brushed hair and his school stuff. He

got in the car and we drove to school.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to school and out of the car, I was attacked by a sandwich hug. "Caroline! Bonnie!" I hugged them

back and when I let go, Matt was attacked by a hug from my two best friends. Caroline Forbes was a tall, skinny,

joy filled girl with long blond straight hair and big green eyes. Bonnie Bennett was a medium sized, skinny girl with

long brown curly hair, brown eyes and was always happy! I laughed as Matt put them down after one of his huge

bear hugs. "Come on, lets go now." I said as we headed into the crowded hallway of Mystic Falls High School.

Last class I had history with Care, Bonne, Matt, Tyler Lockwood, one of Matt's friends, and my brother Jeremy.

As the teacher walked in I noticed it wasn't Mr. Tanner but a different teacher. "Hello class, I'm your new history

teacher, Alaric Saltzman, but you can call me Alaric." he smiled. "Whoa a new teacher! This is going to be

awesome." I thought to myself. Mr. Saltzman let us choose are own spots to sit at for the school year and all of

my gang of friends and I put all our spots close together. Time flew by quickly and the first day of school was

over. Everyone pilled into my car to go back to my house. When we got there Tyler fell out when I opened the

door because, for some reason, he was sitting on my brother. We walked into the house laughing and I saw my

aunt Jenna, sitting on the couch watching TV, "Hey Auntie Jenna." I kissed her forehead and followed my friends

downstairs. My cousin Emmett, who was visiting, was playing a game on the x-box so Caroline and Bonnie sat

beside him and bugged him until he ran upstairs. Jer was really bored so he got out our karaoke game and Matt

and I sang to the top of our lungs until my aunt yelled down the stairs for us to be quiet. "Elena," Caroline said

lazily "go pick a movie." I sighed and went to the movie rack and picked out _Final Destination 5_. We fell asleep

half way through screaming girls and people dying.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to my aunt yelling down the stairs for us to get up or we'd be late and Matt shaking me. I got up and

noticed Caroline was still asleep so Bonnie and I jumped on her. "What the hell!" Care screamed as she fell off

the couch. I laughed and we all went upstairs for food. I ended up being late for first hour, so I quietly sat in my

seat next to someone I hadn't seen before. I glanced sideways and saw that it was a new student, he had

short black hair, sexy lips, eyes the colour of the night sky and was wearing dark jeans, a black leather jacket

and he looked really hot! I saw my friend Bailey gawking at him too, so I got out my phone and texted her:

"Who's the hot new kid?" She replied "His name is Damon Salvatore! He just came here from Italy." "Damon,

huh?" I thought as I glanced his way again, this time he turned and looked at me then grinned.

At lunch, I noticed the new kid, Damon, was sitting at a table with Jeremy and Tyler, but Care got my attention

and I sat beside her. "Elena, who is that?" Care said, staring at Damon. "His name is Damon Salvatore and he

just moved here from Italy. He's in my first hour." Babble started around our table and many other ones about

this strange new student.

As Matt and I walked to history, Mat asked me, "So, what do you think about the new kid?" I hesitated then

said "He's okay; I haven't really got to know him. Why?" Matt didn't answer me as we walked into class and

Damon standing in front of the class talking to Mr. Saltzman. I took my seat around my friends who were

whispering to each other. Matt sat in his seat glaring at Damon, so I poked his arm and said "What's wrong?"

when he didn't answer me I poked him again. "Matt!" this time he looked at me, "What's wrong? You're looking

at him funny." Matt glanced at Damon and then me "There's something weird about him. But I don't know

what…" he said. "What are you talking about?" I said and looked at Damon. "He looks nice to me." I looked

back at Matt, but Mr. Saltzman started talking "Okay. Okay, sit down. So, this is our new student, Damon

Salvatore. Damon smiled at us and left his eyes on me. "Okay, welcome Mr. Salvatore, you can go sit down." I

looked at my desk while he sat down and the teacher started his lesson. Damon was sitting at the edge or our

little group, right beside Matt, "this cant be good." I thought as I looked at Matt and Damon.


	4. Chapter 4

After class, Matt came to my house and we went to the kitchen, I got two cans of pop and we sat at the table.

It was quiet for a while until Matt said: "I don't trust him", I looked up at him. I was about to say something

when he continued, "There's something up with him, I can feel it… What?" I must have had a confused or funny

face on. "Well… You don't even know him. You can't just say that. Anyways, what makes you say that?" I said.

Matt lowered his eyes to his hands playing with his pop can, "What?" I said. He shrugged, "Never mind" he

finally said. I grabbed his hands between mine and squeezed them; he looked at our hands then my face. "He

just happens to show up in town when someone dies…" he said, I let go of his hands and said, "Dies? What are

you talking about?" Matt got up and turned the living room TV on, I got up and jumped over the back of the

couch as I realised what the news was talking about. "So, to recap today's story, 18 year old Sally Brooks was

found dead in the back yard of Mystic Falls High School. The police haven't found the time of death or how it

happened but they told us that her neck was nearly mauled out." said the newsman. I hadn't realised I was

squeezing Matt's hand too tightly until he yelled "Ow, Elena! Let go!" I let go of his hand and he said "Thanks.

Believe me now?" I looked at him and saw that he was really stressed "I obviously believe that someone, as in

Sally, was killed… Why Sally?" I said that last part more to myself. "But I still think your being silly about

Damon." Matt threw his arms into the air and groaned. Then he shrugged his shoulders and said, " I guess your

right. I mean, he seems nice. Okay you win." He said then grinning at me. I laughed and grabbed the remote

from him, I flipped threw the channels, not wanting to think about Sally, until I got to the movie channel and we

watched a Spiderman marathon.


	5. Chapter 5

This time I was the one waking matt up for school instead of the other way around. We fell asleep on the

couch, so I pushed Matt off the couch to wake him up; he groaned and rolled onto his back to look up at me.

"Come on," I said "its Friday, you can sleep in tomorrow." I ran up to my room and froze at the door; there was

a pink note on my white covers, so it stood out. I checked all the other bedrooms to find no one home, "Maybe

Jenna left me a note." I thought as I went to pick up the note. The note said:

_Dear Elena,_

_I can't wait to meet you. I've heard **all** about you._

It was signed D. I felt dizzy now. How could someone get this in my room? Who was this D. person? I wanted

to check my windows but I was frozen where I stood and felt just about ready to faint. "Elena?" I could feel

someone shaking me but my mind wasn't at the point of telling me who it was, everything was still frozen.

"Elena! Come on, don't make me call the hospital!" it was Matt. I shook my head, a little too fast and Matt

caught me before I could fall, and then brought me to sit on my bed. "Can you tell me what's wrong before I

start freaking out?" he said, I couldn't say anything so I passed him the pink paper. It was quiet for a while, as

Matt read the note, then all hell broke lose and Matt started swearing and screaming all sorts of stuff. "I'm glad

no one's home" I thought, I told Matt to get out so I could get changed but he said no and threw himself

facedown on my bed and started screaming in my pillows.


	6. Chapter 6

"Elena! What did you do?" said Caroline as I got out of the car; I hadn't bothered to do anything with my hair

so it probably looked really messy. "Don't worry about it." I said as the bell rang and we started to class. Care

babbled all the way to our lockers about her fixing my hair during lunch but I wasn't listening, I was still thinking

about that note on my bed this morning. As I walked into class I refused to look at Damon, but I saw an empty

seat beside Bailey so I sat there. She looked at me worriedly; she leaned over and whispered, "Are you okay?

You don't look too good." I looked at her and shook my head, "I'll tell you later." I said, she nodded and leaned

away as the class began.

"Okay, tell me why your hair is like this?" said Bonnie as Care straightened my hair. "It's nothing" I said and

Care gave me a look in the mirror, "Fine! Okay! So I found a note in my room this morning, only Matt and I were

there and it was signed D." Bonnie looked really worried and was about to say something, when Care said,

"Okay, creepy, but I'm done lets go eat now, I'm starved." Care and bonnie went to the cafeteria and I went to

my locker to get my lunch. As I opened my locker, Damon leaned loudly against the locker beside mine. I gasped

and said "You scared me!" I put the rest of my stuff away when he smirked and said, "Good." then the lockers

were rushing towards me and darkness filled my head.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, with a huge ache in my head, looking up at the ceiling, lying on a cement floor. I tried to prop myself

up on my elbows but my head was pounding so I lay back down and looked around. Everything around me was

rock; the ceiling, the floor, even the walls but not the door. The door was a big piece of dark wood, with a small

barred window, and by the looks of it, it was really strong. Then I realised, in the corner beside the there was a

man sitting in a chair looking at me. It was Damon. "Well it's about time you wake up." he said and grinned.

"What happened? Where am I? And how long have I been here?" I said weakly, my strength was coming back

and I touched my pounding forehead and looked at my hand. Blood. "Well," he said, "at school I hit your head

against the lockers and knocked you out and you've been out of it for two days." He laughed. "This isn't funny"

I said, I had pushed myself up, so I could sit, "So get me away from, this place." I looked around again. "No way

to get out" I thought. "Where am I anyways?" I said. Damon got up and I backed away to the wall. He laughed,

"I'm glad you're scared. You should be…" just then the door swung open, interrupting Damon. The man

standing in the doorway was similar to Damon, with green eyes, short dark hair and he was really handsome,

but I could tell he looked really mad. "Damon!" he said, moving into the room. Damon moved in front of him,

blocking his path, "This has nothing to do with you, Brother. And if you don't leave, I will make you." What

happened next was too fast for my eyes to follow, but the next moment Damon was on the ground, pinned

under the other man. "It is if you're hurting girls you don't even know." the man said, but Damon smirked and

replied: "Oh but I do know her brother. Elena Gilbert, she's in my history class along with her best friends,

Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, and her twin brother Jeremy Gilbert. She lost

her parents a year ago and lives with her aunt Jenna." He named off a bunch of different things. "See, my dear

baby brother, I _do_ know her." I gasped and said "How do you know that?" I was furious now. I got up and

started towards him but the other man stopped me from getting to Damon, who was now standing up in the

corner of the room. "Come on. He's not worth it." said the man holding and now leading me out of the dark

room. By the time we reached the bottom of the stairs, I had no more strength and the man had to carry me up

the tall staircase. "Thank you." I said, he smiled and said "You're welcome," there was a short pause "Elena."

He looked at me with a smile. I smiled back and said "What's your name?" we were at the top of the stairs and

I felt like I was in a castle. The man brought me to the living, which was huge, and put me down on the couch.

"My name is Stefan," he said "Stefan Salvatore." he sat down beside me and continued "I know you should

leave but please stay so I can make sure you aren't hurt." Reality kicked in just then, and I realised what he

was talking about and now, I could feel everything, and it all hurt, then my head started to feel dizzy. "Ya, I

don't think I'm too good," I said and put my hand to my aching forehead. Stefan got up and walked out of the

room. In minutes he was back with a glass of water, some pills and a cloth that looked wet. "Here" he said

"take this and I'll clean your cut." I took the glass from him and drank the pills, and then I felt a cold cloth start

to make my cut sting, "Ow" I gasped. Stefan took the cloth off and said "Sorry. Okay, I think I can take you

home now." He helped me get up and walk out to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

The drive home was dark and quiet, Stefan didn't talk until we got to my street where flashing police car lights

were colouring ever house in blue and red. Stefan pulled into our driveway behind my aunt's car and got out and

around the car to help me up the porch stairs. The door swung open and I was surrounded by my friends and

family's faces. Even though we were being surrounded, Stefan never let me go and I didn't mind, I liked having

his arms around me. But then I was being brought to the living room to be put on the couch, where Matt and

Jeremy were sitting. They lifted their faces and gasped; Jeremy got up and came to hug me tight. He whispered in

my ear: "Don't do that ever again, I was worried out of my mind and scared to lose you… like mom and dad." I

hugged him back and felt his tears roll off his cheek and on to mine. Jer pulled back and wiped his thumb across

my cheek and that's when I realised that I was crying too. I looked over my brother's shoulder to see Matt

standing up behind him. I pushed my brother away and Matt caught me before I could fall and we hugged and

cried for what seemed like hours. But then my legs were becoming weaker, and Matt could feel it, so I was laid

down on the couch. Worriedly, I looked around to find Stefan and couldn't find him, so I struggled to get up but

two pairs of arms pushed me back down. "Where is he? Where's Stefan?" I said weekly, Jeremy was kneeling

beside me when he said: "He's talking with Jenna, okay? I won't let him leave, if you want?" I nodded and Jeremy

got up and left, when I was surrounded by scared and worried faces. "Elena? Its Bonnie and Caroline, are you

okay? We've been worried sick." Said one of the girls, the one with brown hair. "Bon?" I asked and looked at the

other girl "Care?" they let out a big breath and said "Ya Elena, it's us!" They hugged me softly and Tyler, who was

standing in the back, said: "Hey Elena. Are you okay? What happened?" he looked to the door and back to me,

"And who's the guy who brought you here?" I closed my eyes, sighed and when I opened them Stefan was at

the side of the couch and asked: "Can you guys give us a minute, please?" Everyone nodded and left, everyone

but Tyler he was like my _bodyguard_, I nodded to him and he left. Stefan kneeled beside me and said: "You can't

tell them about what happened, okay? They won't understand. Just say you don't remember what happened." I

sighed, "Stefan, I don't even understand what happened so how could they?" I said, he gave me a look "okay!

Okay, not a word, I don't remember." He smiled and kissed my forehead "Thanks" he said then got up and

walked out of the room. "He kissed me!" I thought with joy, "I think I might…love him!" I put my fingers to my

forehead and realised he kissed my cut and it wasn't bleeding anymore. My friends walked in and Tyler was the

first one I saw, "Oh and to answer your questions. He is the man who saved me from…" I paused "from whatever

happened, and his name is Stefan Salvatore." I saw Care's eyes go big "Yes, Salvatore as in Damon…" I said, but

couldn't help myself from remembering what had happened earlier… Everyone was starting to go home but

Caroline and Bonnie stayed, they helped me up to my room and put me in bed, then they fell asleep on either

side of me and we slept until morning came.


	9. Chapter 9

Aunt Jenna didn't let me go to school, even if I wanted to. She even stayed home with me and made me soup. The

doorbell rang and I heard Jenna get the door and let who-ever-it-was in. "She's up in her room." I heard her say; I

looked over my covers and through my doorway to find Stefan coming up the stairs. I smiled and sat up, "Hi." I said

and patted the empty spot on my bed. Stefan sat beside me and said: "Hey. How are you holding up?" I let out a

breath, "I'm bored but I know that's not what you mean, so I'm feeling better." He smiled "But my head still looks

messed up, doesn't it?" Stefan put his hand to my forehead and lightly touched his finger to my cut. "No," he said, "it

actually doesn't look that bad anymore." I laughed but stopped when I saw how Stefan was staring at my forehead

and then something red appeared under his eyes. "Stefan! Your eyes!" I said as he turned and walked to my window.

"What are you talking about? I-I-I just had something in my eyes." He said and put his hands to his face. I got up and

started to walk towards Stefan when he said "Stop! Stay where you are. I'm fine!" I ignored him and grabbed his

shoulders to turn him around. When he was facing me, with his hands still over his face, I gently reached my hand up

to his and wrapped my fingers around it. I did the same with the other hand then slowly pulled his hands away from

his face. "See, I told you I was fine." said Stefan. I still had a grip on his hands when I walked back to my bed, pulling

him with me. For the rest of the day we just talked and when my brother came home, Matt was with him. They came up

to my room and Matt gave me my homework and fell on my bed. "Hard day?" I asked Matt, he just moaned and I

continued "Lots of homework?" he moaned again. "You know I'm not good at your moaning charades game. Tell me

what's wrong!" Matt lifted his head and his eyes darted to Stefan then back to mine, "Oh, come on! You can tell me

even if Stefan's here. He's not going to tell." "Tell who?" said a voice from my bathroom, it was Jeremy; he popped his

head out the door with his toothbrush in his mouth. "I don't know yet. Matt won't tell me! I mean us." I said and

looked at Stefan who was actually paying attention; he smiled at me and said to Matt, "spit it out. I won't even know

what you're talking about….Probably" Matt threw his face into my blankets for a minute. When he finally came back up,

he said "Bonnie was all over me today. It was weird, she always had her hands on me and if not her hands, we were

always touching skin to skin! I think she's just jealous of Care and Ty." Then he put his face back in my blankets. I put

my hand on his head and said in a serious manner: "I think that…Bon's got a thing for you!" I laughed and heard

Stefan laugh too. Then my brother said the stupidest thing ever "Holy crap, man! Lucky fucking sucker! She is totally

hot and I would totally fuck her, if I were you! Damn!" we all looked at him, "What?" he said. "Jer! We are talking about

Bonnie here. And if she heard you say that, she would kick your sorry ass. And you know it." I said and he turned and

went back into the bathroom. "Don't worry bout him, Matt. I can talk to Bon if you want me to? I know she'll spill if she

likes you." I said. Matt shrugged and slid beside me, making me sit closer to Stefan, and he put his arm around me, so I

leaned against his shoulder. "You have a very bonny shoulder, Matt" I said and we laughed. Stefan got up and walked

to the end of my bed, "I should probably go now." He said, and I frowned, "I'll be back tomorrow okay?" I smiled and

nodded then he left.


	10. Chapter 10

I was still staring after Stefan when I saw Matt looking at me from the corner of my eye, I turned to him, "What are you

staring at?" I said. Matt looked surprised, but I knew it was a joke and said: "Sorry. Hey, do like Stefan?" now I was

really surprised, "Why would you say that?" I could feel my face turning red but I keeped staring at him. "Well you're

always smiling at him and he's here with you all day and…" I interrupted him "are you for real?" Matt looked away, I

sighed. "I'm sorry" I cuddled up close to him, "I'm just tired, that's all and my head hurts. Don't be sad because of me,

please." Matt put his arm around me and put his chin against my head, "Its okay and Imp sorry too. I shouldn't be

asking you stuff like that; it's none of my business anyways." He said. "Matt, it is your business. You're like a brother to

me!" I heard Jeremy snicker and I rolled my eyes "And since we've known each other for years, you are allowed to

know things or be part of conversations. Not like my brother." I laughed and heard Jer curse. "So, you are allowed to

ask me that stuff, and don't be sorry!" I finished. Matt sighed a laugh and hugged me awkwardly, then got up and

went to the bathroom. He grunted, and I figured Jer had hit him or something. He came back with the bottle of Tylenol

and a glass of water, I smiled and took them from him, and then we lay in my bed and watched TV. Jeremy joined by

jumping on the end of my bed and mom even brought us supper, then I fell asleep and the guys left to keep from

waking me…


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up and checked my phone, because I haven't had it for 3 days. I sighed; 7 messages from

Caroline, 2 from Bailey, 2 from Aunt Jenna, 4 from Bonnie and 3 from Matt. I checked Bailey's first, it said: "Where are

you? I'm worried and you said you would tell me what was wrong later." The second one was from yesterday: "Elena, I

heard what happened. I'm sorry and I miss you. I hope you feel better!" I replied: "Find my bro after school and come

see me!" I turned on my TV and saw my picture on the news, the newsman said: "Yesterday, Elena Gilbert was found

and brought to her home last night. She wasn't injured and her family thanks everyone who went out and helped

looking for her." I wasn't surprised that they were talking about me but I was surprised that lots of people went out to

look for me. "What ya watching, kiddo?" said Jenna, as she walked into my room and sat beside me; "Ah! The news

was talking about you wasn't it?" I nodded "Ya, I heard everyone was out looking for me." Jenna hugged me and said

"Yes, I was worried and you were gone for a long time! Your history teacher even brought his classes out. He's really

nice and I'm glad he helped!" I looked at my aunt, "Ah, I see!" she looked at me weirdly "You have a crush on Mr.

Saltzman!" Her eyes went big, "I, um, well. What are you talking about? I, um, do not!" Jenna said as her face went all

red. I laughed and touched her arm, "It was a joke, Jenna." She sighed a laugh and playfully hit my arm. My aunt

kissed my head and went downstairs and I heard the door open, then close and saw Stefan's head coming up the

stairs. I smiled and said: "Hey Stefan! You know, I'm going to have to call the police if you keep stalking me!" We

laughed and Stefan sat beside me and said: "Maybe, I like it." He paused, "Maybe you like it." He laughed again,

probably because my face was turning red, so I put my face in my pillows. When I lifted my face from the pillows, Stefan

was no where in my sight so I sat up to see him looking at the photos on my dresser. I just kept staring at him, when

he looked into the mirror to see me, I smiled and he smiled back as he turned around. "I should go…" he said, looking

at the clock beside my bed. I looked too, "Whoa! Jer is going to be home soon… with Bailey!" I thought, and then said

"Well, you could stay. It's just Jeremy and Bailey. She's really nice, you should meet her!" he sighed and nodded his

head "Fine!" he said and walked to my bed to flop down on it. Just then I heard the door open downstairs, "Hey Jenna,

I'm home and, uh, Bailey came too." I heard footsteps coming up the stairs but didn't look up until they ended at my

door. "Hey Bailey! Come on in." I said and smiled at her. She ran around to the other side of my bed, the one Stefan

wasn't close to, and wrapped her arms around me and said in my ear. "Oh my guack, I'm so happy to see you okay

and alive! Sorry, harsh!" she didn't let go and I could tell she was crying hard because her body was, vibrating. I

rubbed her back as I hugged her, "I miss you too, B! And you shouldn't be crying, I'm fine and your horrid use of words

is making me happy!" I laughed and felt Bailey laugh too. We let go of each other and smiled to each other, Bailey got

comfy lying beside me, and she hadn't noticed Stefan. I coughed "um, Bailey, this is Stefan. He's the one who, um,

found me. Stefan, this is Bailey…" I said but was interrupted by Bailey saying: "Her best friend!" she jumped over my

legs to shake Stefan's hand. "Nice to meet you, Bailey" said Stefan as he shook her hand. "Hey, nice to see you

again!" said Jeremy as he walked into my room and sat on my lap. "Jer…you're too bid and too old to be doing this

anymore." I gasped as he slipped off and my legs hurt. "Well, I better go home, now" said Bailey as she got off my

bed. Stefan got up "I can take you home, seeing that you don't have a ride." "Oh! Sure, thanks Stefan." Said Bailey as

she looked back at me, I smiled and waved my hands "Go! I'll see you tomorrow." I said, as they walked away…


End file.
